1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates generally to the area of personal fitness and more specifically to data exchange between a wearable electronic device and a server for providing of a user workout routine to the wearable electronic device for directing the user in a fitness session.
2. Background Information
People are trying to get more fit these days as being fit is a sign of health. However, there are many people that are intimidated by going to the gym. Once at the gym, they typically do not know how to work out effectively and are typically inexperienced in being able to track their progress. Furthermore if they do desire to track their progress, the need to bring a notebook with them, which is cumbersome and also an additional thing that can get lost. If the person is experienced, then this notebook is typically reviewed before a future workout in order to plan the future workout. Unfortunately, the progress within the notebook is seldom reviewed by a trained professional and as such the user may be lifting too much weight or not performing enough repetitions, or they may be lifting too little weight too often. As such, the user may not obtain the progress they desire in the gym and are either wasting their time, or they are doing improper exercises and that may not be right for them and can potentially result in injury. Furthermore, they may not know what exercises they should be doing for obtaining the most benefit.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for assisting a user in the gym that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.